Benutzer:Scarlei/Testseite
Scarys Testseite^^ Was ich hier betreibe nennt sich "brainstorming" und könnte vielleicht (noch) keinen Sinn ergeben^^ Projekt: Sakura Hiden - Liebesgedanken, getragen von einer Frühlingsbrise Vorerst abgebrochen Farbcode: A2B5CD Sakura Hiden — Liebesgedanken, getragen von einer Frühlingsbrise ist das dritte Buch der Light-Novel-Serie Naruto Hiden und behandelt den Alltag von Sakura Haruno während des Zeitraumes zwischen den Kapiteln 699 und 700. Kurzzusammenfassung Seit dem Ende des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges sind bereits zweieinhalb Jahre vergangen und Sakura verbringt ihre Zeit in Konohagakure. Doch nicht tatenlos, denn sie eröffnet eine Kinderklinik für psychologische Betreuung. Dafür wird sie im ganzen Dorf erkannt und auch geschätzt, doch ihre Gedanken lasten auf etwas ganz anderem: Seit Sasukes Abschied hat sie nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen, doch nun taucht er plötzlich wieder in ihren Gedanken auf... Zusammenfassung der Kapitel Prolog 序詞 (Joshi) - Prolog "Du bist so nervig." Die ersten Worte Sasukes, welche Sakura tief verletzt hatten. Doch vielleicht erinnert sie sich gerade deshalb so gut daran. "Sakura...danke...für alles." Ein einzelnes Wort zum Abschied, doch herzerwärmend für die junge Sakura. Jahre später, ein erneuter Abschied - "du hast nichts mit meinen Sünden zu tun...ein andermal...danke." Irgendwann zwischen diesen Momenten erfüllte sich Sakuras Herz mit Wärme. Sasuke, wo bist du? Kapitel 1 一 (Ichi) - Kapitel 1 (Teil 1) Im Konferenzraum des Konoha-Krankenhauses wohnen Sakura und Ino einer Diskussion über die Fortschritte der Kinderklinik für psychologische Betreuung bei, welche vielversprechend verläuft. Nach Verlassen des Raumes erinnert sich Sakura daran, wie sie vor eineinhalb Jahren die Entscheidung traf, innerhalb des Konoha-Krankenhauses eine Abteilung für Kinderpsychologie zu eröffnen. Ino jedoch hegte Bedenken, dass die junge Kunoichi sich, aufgrund ihrer leitenden Position, überarbeitet. Sakura jedoch nahm die Herausforderung an und kann nun, seit der Eröffnung vor sechs Monaten, viele Erfolge verzeichnen. Sich von Ino verabschiedend, begegnet sie auf dem Weg durch Konoha Hinata und Naruto - letzterer führt die Hyuuga zu einem Date aus. Während Sakura das glückliche Pärchen betrachtet, welches bald heiraten wird, kann sie nicht anders, als sie liebenswert zu finden. Dabei kommt ihr jedoch alsbald in den Sinn, dass ein Stapel Formulare ausgefüllt werden muss - erschrocken über sich selbst muss die junge Kunoichi sich eingestehen, dass Inos Bedenken nicht unbegründet sind... (Teil 2) Sakura wird zu Kakashi ins Büro gebeten. Als sie von ihm hört, dass Sunagakure einem Besuch ihrerseits zugestimmt hat, damit sie ihnen ihr Konzept der Klinik vorstellen kann, ist Sakura überglücklich. Auf dem Weg nach Hause trifft sie Sai, welcher von Kakashi geordert wurde und somit in die entgegengesetzte Richtung will. Im Büro angekommen erfährt Sai, dass Kakashi einen Auftrag hat, welchen er nur diesem anvertrauen möchte. Beunruhigt durch die versuchten Attentate auf den Daimyou, welcher vor Kurzem in Konoha verweilte, und Homura Mitokado, betraut der amtierende Hokage den jungen Shinobi damit, Untersuchungen dahingehend anzustellen. Auch wenn es lediglich bei dem Versuch eines Attentates blieb und keiner der beiden hochgestellten Personen verletzt wurde, so muss der Täter gefasst werden. Sai nimmt sich dieser Aufgabe an, kann seine Sorge um Kakashi jedoch nicht verbergen, welcher ebenfalls eine hochgestellte Person Konohas ist... (Teil 3) Bevor Sakura, welche alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hat, sich am nächsten Tag nach Sunagakure aufmachen kann, ruft Tsunade sie zu sich. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, findet das Treffen in Tsunades liebster Sake-Bar statt. Überglücklich hört Sakura ihrer ehemaligen Meisterin zu, wie sie ihre Arbeit und ihr Engagement für die Kinderklinik lobt. Tsunades Intention war es jedoch, ein gelöstes Gespräch mit der jungen Kunoichi zu führen, sodass sie bald die Stimmung zu lockern versucht und Sakura dazu bringt, über die Liebenden Naruto und Hinata zu reden. Dabei muss Sakura an ihre eigene große Liebe denken und vertraut sich Tsunade an, welche ihr nach einigen Späßen ernsthaft antwortet, wie Sakura Sasuke zurückgewinnt. Zuletzt bittet die jüngere Kunoichi ihre Meisterin noch darum, mit ihr zu wetten...und sinnt darauf, dass wenn Tsunade gegen ein Happy End mit Sasuke wettet, sie nur verlieren kann... (Teil 4) Ino und Sakura machen sich auf den Weg nach Sunagakure, welches sie in gemächlichem Tempo in vier Tagen zu erreichen gedenken. Dabei kommen sie ins Plaudern, vor allem die offensichtliche Beziehung von Temari und Shikamaru hat es den Beiden angetan. Doch viel mehr interessiert Sakura, dass Ino herausrutscht, mit wem Choji scheinbar angebandelt hat: Karui. So findet er immer wieder fadenscheinige Gründe, um Kumogakure zu besuchen und trifft sich mit Karui zum Essen. Nun interessiert Sakura jedoch auch, wie es um das Liebesleben des weiblichen Mitgliedes von Team Ino-Shika-Cho steht. Nach einigem Zögern gesteht Ino, dass sie großes Interesse an Sai hegt, was für Sakura weit weniger überraschend als Chojis Interessen ist. Errötend erzählt Ino, dass Sai nichts von alledem ahnt und sich dies auch so schnell nicht ändern wird, da Ino sich nicht für eine Blume entscheiden kann, welche ihrem Schwarm ihre Gefühle übermitteln soll. Während Sakura ihr Mut macht, muss sie daran denken, wie lange sie wohl noch auf ihre Liebe wird warten müssen... (Teil 5) Irgendwo in der Wüste nahe Sunagakure kommt es zum Treffen zweier Männer, welche sich feindlich gesinnt zu sein scheinen. Einer von ihnen verlangt die Aufnahme in die Gruppe von Suna-Nuke-Nin, welche der Mann ihm gegenüber befehligt. Ersterer scheint hinter den Attentaten in Konohagakure zu stecken und möchte diese bis zur Niederstreckung dieses Dorfes fortführen, benötigt dafür jedoch Unterstützung. Im Tausch gegen diese will er den Suna-Nin seine Kraft leihen - diese Großspurigkeit stößt bei seinem Gegenüber jedoch auf Abweisung. Der Gruppenführer der Nuke-Nin, welche das System in Sunagakure revolutionieren wollen, lehnt das Angebot ab und greift seinen Gegenüber an, rechnet jedoch nicht mit einer Täuschung und darauffolgendem Gegenangriff. Bevor die Situation eskaliert, erscheinen Suna-ANBU und es entbrennt ein Kampf der Nuke-Nin gegen die ANBU. Im Kampfgetümmel kann der fremde Mann fliehen - der Gruppenführer verliert das Bewusstsein. Kapitel 2 二 (Ni) - Kapitel 2 (Teil 1) Im Wald nahe Konoha trifft Sai sich mit einen Mann, welcher für ihn gewisse Informationen über drei Shinobi beschaffen soll. Obwohl Sai ihm nichts weiter verraten will, pocht der Mann darauf, dass es etwas mit den Attentaten zu tun haben muss. Bevor Sai jedoch wütend über sein reges Interesse werden kann, trennen sich die beiden. Grübelnd macht Sai sich auf den Rückweg nach Konoha. Er versucht die gescheiterten Attentate zu rekonstruieren und zu entscheiden, was er nun tun soll. Dabei macht ihn vor allem Sorgen, dass alle Täter Eingetragene im Bingo-Buch sind, genauer gesagt in den "Tehaikyoudo"-Teil. Doch plötzlich wird er angegriffen und kann nichts tun, außer sich gegen die beiden Angreifer zu verteidigen. Die überraschend starken Gegner erhöhen ihre Stärke noch, als sie merken, dass sie es auch zu zweit schwer gegen Sai haben. Dieser traut seinen Augen nicht, als sich violettes Chakra um die beiden legt und sich sogar Schwänze bilden. Trotz dessen können sie es nicht mit Sais Bestien aufnehmen - während ein Gegner, trotz Chakra-Umhüllung erstaunlich schnell, flieht, nähert sich Sai den am Boden liegenden Kameraden. Während er jedoch versucht, Information von diesem zu bekommen, fängt der Mann an, sich zu krümmen und röchelnde Laute auszustoßen. Sai kann sich in Sicherheit bringen, bevor der Körper explodiert. Da der Feind jegliche Informationsweitergabe verhindern wollte und Suizid begangen hat, ist Sai nun klar, dass es sich um mehr als einen Zwischenfall handelt... (Teil 2) Sakura traut ihren Augen kaum, als sie Sasuke am Eingang Sunagakures erblickt. Ausgestattet mit einem Turban wartet er sehnsüchtig auf sie - ein tiefer Blick in die Augen genügt, um Sakura alles vergessen zu lassen. Bevor es jedoch zu einem beidseitigen Liebesgeständnis kommen kann, erwacht Sakura aus ihrem Traum... '' Obwohl diese enttäuscht darüber ist, dass sie nur geträumt hat, sieht sie es rational und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass all das Liebesgeflüster um sie herum ihr Herz und somit auch ihre Träume beeinflusst haben muss. Sakura und Ino verlassen den Wald nahe der Wüste, in welchem sie eine Pause eingelegt haben, und erreichen Sunagakure - Sakura mit der Erkenntnis, dass Träume Träume bleiben. Dort angekommen werden sie zum Konferenzraum geführt und Sakure bekommt die Chance, ihr Konzept vorzustellen und mit Sunagakures Iryounin zu diskutieren. Ein darauffolgendes Treffen mit Temari und Gaara können die Beiden natürlich nicht ausschlagen - doch hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, bei diesem zu erfahren, dass Sasuke sich zurzeit im Dorf befindet... '(Teil 3)' Sakura und Ino trauen ihren Ohren nicht, als Gaara ihnen erzählt, was vor Kurzem nahe Sunagakure vorgefallen ist. So erfuhr Gaara eine Woche zuvor von seinen ANBU, dass ein Shinobi, angeblich Sasuke Uchiha, sich mit Terroristen in Verbindung gesetzt haben soll. Daraufhin begleitete Gaara die ANBU bei der Observation und beobachtete fünf Tage danach, wie der Konoha-Shinobi nach einem Treffen mit dem Gruppenführer floh, vorher jedoch einige Terroristen ermordet hat. Sakura und Ino können und wollen diese Geschichte nicht glauben. Halb verzweifelt versucht Sakura aufgrund dessen, diesen Vorfall mit Henge no Jutsu, Chakra-Kopierfähigkeiten und dem weißen Zetsu zu erklären - Gaara und Temari erscheint jedoch nichts davon plausibel und sie müssen davon ausgehen, dass es sich um den echten Sasuke handelte. Trotzdem mag es keiner der Anwesenden so recht glauben. Auch wenn Sakura und Ino geplant hatten, länger zu verweilen, so werden sie nun von Gaara nach Konohagakure zurückbeordert - die Nachricht muss Kakashi überbracht werden. Kapitel 3 三 (San) - 'Kapitel 3' '(Teil 1)' Derweil findet im Feuer-Reich eine Besprechung der Höchstrangigen statt - der Daimyou, Kakashi Hatake, die Goikenban, Shizune und ausgesuchte ANBU nehmen daran teil. Dabei wird vor allem diskutiert, wie viel Budget diversen Einrichtungen oder Organisationen Konohagakures zusteht. Dabei spricht sich vor allem ein ANBU namens Kido Tsumiki gegen die Erhöhung des Budgets der Kinderklinik aus, stattdessen sollte das ständig sinkende der ANBU wieder erhöht werden. Jedoch stößt er dabei auf taube Ohren bei Kakashi, welcher seine Entscheidung auf die momentan friedlichen Zeiten stützt. Doch Kido ist anderer Meinung, denn aufgrund der Attentate sei klar, dass kriegerische Zeiten wieder kommen könnten - und die ANBU bestmöglich vorbereitet sein müssen, um das Dorf zu verteidigen. Schlussendlich überträgt der Daimyou Homura die Entscheidung, wie das Budget verteilt wird. Dieser entscheidet, dass die ANBU oberste Priorität haben müssen. '(Teil 2)' Kurze Zeit später trifft sich Sai mit Kakashi in dessen Büro, um ihm von der Attacke auf ihn zu berichten. Dabei macht Kakashi vor allem Sorgen, dass ein Mal am Genick des detonierten Mannes sich anscheinend aktiviert hat, als dieser versuchte zu sprechen - ähnlich dem Bannmal der ANBU-Ne. Sai berichtet ihm außerdem von dem Chakra-Gewand, was beide vor ein Rätsel stellt. Als jedoch Sai erzählt, dass außer Kakashi und ihm auch noch diverse ANBU als einzige von dem Geheimauftrag Sais Bescheid wussten, steht für Kakashi fest, dass die Attentate von den ANBU ausgingen. Sofort steht für den sechsten Hokage fest, dass die Attentate pures Kalkül von den ANBU waren, um ein höheres Budget zu erwirken. Kido hat er dabei besonders im Visier. Nachdem Sai den Auftrag bekommen hat, diesen Mann im Auge zu behalten, wird Kakashi Gaaras Botschaft überbracht, dass Sasuke in Sunagakure gesichtet wurde. '(Teil 3)' Kakashi verkündet den gerade in Konohagakure angekommenen Sakura und Ino, dass sie im Falle Sasukes nichts tun werden, was auf, wen auch zwecklosen, Protest stößt. Die Gefahr, Sasuke unnötigerweise erneut in schlechtes Licht zu rücken, ist zu groß, weshalb der Vorfall vorerst ruhen gelassen wird und zwischen den beiden Dörfern bleibt. Für Sakura und Ino fügt sich die nächste schlechte Nachricht sofort an, als sie erfahren, dass das Budget für ihre Klinik gekürzt wird - für beide unverständlicherweise aufgrund der ANBU. Zuhause angekommen schweifen Sakuras Gedanken erschöpft zu Sasuke, um welchen sie sich große Sorgen macht und sich allmählich wirklich fragt, wann das "nächste Mal" sein wird... '(Teil 4)' Währenddessen verpacken Untergebene Kidos unter Aufsicht dessen und Magires diverse Kapseln - dies geschieht im Untergrund einer Forschungseinrichtung außerhalb Konohas, von welcher nur der obere, offizielle Teil zu sehen ist. Nebenbei erzählt Kido, dass Kakashi ihn augenscheinlich als Urheber der Attentate durchschaut hat, was den Shinobi jedoch nicht stört, solange der Hokage nicht seine wahren Motive durchschaut. Das Gespräch schwenkt zur, von Kido in Auftrag gegebenen, Attacke auf Sai, welche laut Magire aufgrund der geringen Schwanzanzahl scheiterte. Lediglich ein kleiner, übergehbarer Fehlversuch für Kido, da die Testläufe an den Attentätern mit der "Bijuugeister-Droge" ein voller Erfolg waren. Sein wahres Ziel ist in greifbarer Nähe, doch es gibt noch viel zu tun. "Geld...mehr Geld" kommt ihm wie die Formel eines Fluches über die Lippen... Kapitel 4 四 (Yon) - 'Kapitel 4' '(Teil 1)' Sais durch Kakashi in Auftrag gegebene Observation Kidos hat begonnen. Dabei ist er sich darüber im Klaren, dass das Zielobjekt darüber Bescheid weiß, was Sai jedoch nicht davon abhält, sein möglichstes zur Informationsbeschaffung zu tun. Derweil hat sein Informant, welcher für ihn mehr über drei Eingetragene im Bingo-Buch herausfinden sollte, Erfolge zu verzeichnen. Sai erfährt auf dem Dach eines Hauses davon, dass der Verdacht von den dreien abgewendet werden muss, da einer von ihnen tot ist, der nächste sich die ganze Zeit über nahe Kumogakure aufhielt und der dritte kaum mehr Macht innehat. Das Gespräch wendet sich danach überraschend Sasuke zu, über welchen Sais Informant zufällig Gerüchte gehört hat - unter anderem, dass er einen Waffenhändler ohne Grund ermordet haben soll. Als würde das Sai nicht schon genug wundern, muss er daraufhin feststellen, dass sein Informant ''zu viel weiß. So war es Sai bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbekannt, dass einige ANBU nach diversen Kämpfen Steine oder herumliegende Teile einsammeln. Plötzlich in Eile, verlässt Sai den Ort und lässt seinen verwirrten Informanten stehen. (Teil 2) Sakura und Ino reagieren erwartet schockiert, als Kakashi ihnen in seinem Büro ohne Umschweife berichtet, was Sasuke laut Sais Informant getan haben soll. Dabei interessiert Ino, wie Kakashi bemerkt, aber viel mehr die Tatsache, dass Sai sich durch die Observation in Gefahr begibt. Sakura sieht als einzigen Weg, Sasuke vor der weltweiten Verfolgung als Krimineller zu retten, die Einberufung eines Treffen der Kage. Auch wenn sie selbst und, so hofft sie, die anderen Kage von seiner Unschuld überzeugt sind, so sind es die Bürger nicht. Kakashi macht ihr dabei wenig Mut, da die Kage nur die Vertreter der Meinung des Volkes sind oder sein sollten. Trotzdem wollen Sakura und Ino, vor allem erstere, dieses Treffen der Kage, da es die einzige Chance für Sasuke zu sein scheint. Doch Sakura wirkt von ihren eigenen Worten wenig überzeugt... (Teil 3) Kido befindet sich in einem seiner Verstecke irgendwo in Konohagakure und denkt über die aktuellen Ereignisse nach. Dabei kommt heraus, dass es sich bei dem angeblichen Sasuke tatsächlich um einen Hochstapler handelt, welcher von Kido seine Befehle bekommt. Er soll der Welt so gut wie möglich zeigen, dass er terroristische Absichten hegt und somit den wahren Sasuke auf den Plan rufen. Dieser wird, so hofft Kido, seine Reise abbrechen und nach Konoha zurückkehren, allein schon, um sich zu verteidigen. Dies soll Kidos Moment werden, denn all diesen Aufwand betreibt der ANBU nur, um Sasuke gefangen zu nehmen - und Profit zu schlagen... (Teil 4) Sakura hält nichts in ihrem Zimmer - sie beschließt, an sie frische Luft zu gehen. Wie von selbst tragen ihre Beine sie zur Ninja-Akademie, wo sie auf einen sehr beschäftigten Naruto Uzumaki trifft. Der Held Konohas scheint seine Aufgabe als Spezial-Ausbilder sehr ernst zu nehmen. Jedoch wird Sakura vollkommen überrumpelt, als Naruto sie bemerkt und bittet, den Schülern ihre übermenschlichen Kräfte zu demonstrieren. So hat Sakura keine andere Wahl, als sich ein wenig mit den Schülern zu beschäftigen und die Schulstunde als Gast-Lehrer zu führen. Nach dem Läuten der Schulglocke wird sie ein weiteres Mal überrumpelt, als Naruto sie zusätzlich bittet, ein paar abschließende Worte an die Schüler zu richten. Diese bestehen im Kern aus dem Rat, neben dem Körper auch die Psyche zu trainieren - damit sie als Ninja wirklich erfolgreich sein können. Kurze Zeit später treffen sich Naruto und Sakura in einem nahe gelegenen Park und Letztere bringt, wenn auch mit flauem Gefühl, das Thema "Sasuke" zur Ansprache. Jedoch reagiert Naruto keinesfalls so, wie Sakura es sich ausgemalt hat - viel eher bleibt er ruhig und ist ebenfalls überzeugt, dass es sich um einen Hochstapler handelt. Zu Sakuras immenser Erleichterung kann der Ninja sie davon überzeugen, dass Sasuke wegen so etwas niemals zum Dorf zurückkehren würde. Und als Naruto daraufhin versucht, Sasuke täuschend echt nachzumachen, muss Sakura so herzhaft wie schon lange nicht mehr lachen. (Teil 5) Am nächsten Tag trifft sich die nervöse Sakura mit ihrer Meisterin Tsunade, von welcher sie sich neue Ideen bzw. Ansatzpunkte bezüglich Sasukes Hochstapler erhofft. Doch egal welche Möglichkeiten sich die beiden vor Augen führen, letztlich scheint es so, als wäre das Shouten no Jutsu am Werk. Dabei ist ihnen jedoch nicht klar, wie der Feind dies schaffte - immerhin muss er dafür in Verbindung mit dem echten Sasuke stehen, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Dann jedoch hat Sakura einen Geistesblitz - da es egal ist, wie groß die Chakramenge ist, mit welcher man sich in die Person verwandelt, kann auch Chakra aus dem Haar oder der Haut gewonnen werden. Sakura verabschiedet sich, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können, trifft jedoch kurze Zeit später auf Sai, welchem sie von ihren Ideen erzählt. Dieser scheint nicht sonderlich überzeugt davon, dass Sasuke nichts von dem Hochstapler weiß und ihm lediglich Chakra entnommen wurde. Plötzlich bleibt Sai wie angewurzelt stehen und bitte Sakura um Begleitung ins Büro des Hokage... Kapitel 5 五 (Go) - Kapitel 5 (Teil 1) Dort angekommen treffen sie auf Ino und Kakashi. Zusammen wird ihnen klar, dass die ANBU beim Tal des Endes und auf der Brücke beim Kampf gegen Danzou "Material" von Sasuke gesammelt haben. Scheinbar jedoch auch von Naruto, da dies eine Erklärung für die in Bijuu-Chakra gehüllten Angreifer wäre. Da nun klar ist, dass Kido Tsumiki und Magire von den ANBU die Feinde sind, bilden Ino, Sakura und Sai von nun an ein Team. Während Kakashi sich um andere Angelegenheiten kümmern muss, überlegen die Drei, an welchen Plätzen in Konohagakure die ANBU noch Haar von Sasuke hätten sammeln können. Sich für Sasukes Zuhause und den Naka-Schrein entscheidend, trennt sich das Team auf. Ino und Sakura versuchen, an diesen Orten Informationen zu finden und Sai fährt mit der Observation Kidos fort. (Teil 2) Zur selben Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, wundert Kido sich darüber, dass Sasuke noch nicht aufgetaucht ist oder sich hat blicken lassen. Diese Umstände bereiten ihm Kopfzerbrechen und bringen seine Pläne ins Wanken. In Anwesenheit anderer ANBU kommt ihm die Idee, Sakura zu kidnappen - die Chancen auf Sasukes Rückkehr würden sich wesentlich erhöhen. Die Frage, ob es nicht effizienter wäre, sie zu töten, verneint Kido...vorerst. (Teil 3) Am Naka-Schrein angekommen, stehen Ino und Sakura bereits vor zwei Problemen: Erstens ist die Umgebung nur karg bewohnt, weshalb Befragungen von Anwohnern schwierig sind. Andererseits fanden die Ereignisse bereits vor zwei Jahren statt, sodass die Erinnerungen, falls vorhanden, bereits langsam verblassen. Doch sie treffen auf Lee, welcher sich noch an einige ANBU erinnern kann, welche vor ungefähr zwei Jahren das Gebiet um den Schrein durchsucht haben. Auf dem Weg nach Hause nimmt Sakura plötzlich Schreie wahr, welche sich als Sasukes herausstellen. Zu spät bemerkt sie jedoch, dass die scheinbare Entführung Sasukes ein Genjutsu ist - sie wird von einer Nadel betäubt und bricht zusammen. (Teil 4) Sakura erwacht in einem dunklen Raum, gefesselt an Händen und Füßen. Sie scheltet sich dafür, so unbedarft gewesen zu sein, doch schon bald bekommt sie Besuch von Kido, Magire und weiteren ANBU. Schnell ist klar, dass er für all die Ereignisse um Sasukes Hochstapler verantwortlich ist. Sakura befindet sich in einem Dilemma - möchte sie Sasukes Zuneigung bewiesen haben, indem er für sie zurückkommt oder möchte sie ihn in Sicherheit wissen? Auch als Kido ihr eröffnet, dass sie sie im schlimmsten Fall vor seinen Augen umbringen möchten, schafft Sakura es nicht, die Fesseln zu lösen - dank dem Betäubungspfeil Magires, welcher sich auf ihre Muskeln und Chakra auswirkt. Als die beiden ANBU ihr jedoch eröffnen, dass sie Sasukes Augenkraft auf ein Maximum mit dem Tod Sakuras vor seinen Augen erhöhen möchten, um dann daraus eine Droge zu machen, überkommt sie das nackte Grauen... (Teil 5) Am nächsten Morgen überrascht Ino Sai beim Duschen - nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet tritt er ihr gegenüber. Ino wird merklich rot, was dieser jedoch nicht zu deuten weiß. Die junge Frau fängt sich sehr bald wieder und erzählt ihrem Gegenüber von Sakuras Verschwinden. Kakashi kontaktierend bringen sie in Erfahrung, dass momentan keine weiteren Shinobi entbehrt werden können - sie müssen die Suche selbst bewerkstelligen. Da Sai Kido die letzten zehn Tage observiert hat, ist klar, welche Orte in Frage kommen. Doch ist dies gleichzeitig ein Problem, denn wenn Kido davon Wind bekommen hat, würde er Sakura an keinen Ort schaffen, welchen Sai kennt... Kapitel 6 六 (Roku) - Kapitel 6 (Teil 1) Sakura scheltet sich selbst dafür, dass sie im Begriff war, Ino und Sai um Hilfe anzurufen - sie ist selbst stark genug, um eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden. Sie versucht, das Gespräch mit Kido aufrechtzuerhalten, um noch mehr Details zu erfahren. Dabei wird ihr klar, dass ihr Gegenüber alles für den Kampf gegen Sasuke vorbereitet hat und sich seiner Sache sehr sicher ist. Die Pseudo-Jinchuuriki sind nur ein kleiner Teil des Plans. Dann, vor Sakuras Augen, verwandelt sich ein Untergebener Kidos in eine perfekte Kopie Sasukes mithilfe einer kleinen Pille. Sakura kann es nicht glauben, dass Aussehen und Chakra vollkommen identisch sind. Mit einem lautlosen Schrei der Verzweiflung will sie sich abwenden, doch der Hochstapler zwingt sie zu einem Blick - und dazu, Ich liebe dich aus seinem Mund zu hören. Als er ein Lächeln aufsetzt, welches Sasuke niemals in den Sinn gekommen wäre, platzt Sakura der Kragen. Pure Wut durchströmt die junge Frau und lässt sie das Byakugou no Jutsu anwenden, für dessen Aktivierung sie das Gespräch in die Länge gezogen hat. Mit aller Kraft sprengt sie ihre Fesseln... Memos an mich *Kapitel 1, Sektion 1: Die Schritte zur Errichtung der Klinik. **Vor eineinhalb Jahren errichtet. **Laut Daten steigt die Effektivität ständig ---> großer Erfolg. **Grund für Errichtung: Kindern zuhören und ihre Psyche aufbauen, Behandlung mit Medizin zweitrangig. **Sakura war von Anfang an für die Klink zuständig. **Nach dem Krieg fiel ihr auf, dass viele Kinder nicht äußerlich betroffen waren, sondern innerlich - sie verstehen teils nicht, was passiert ist und haben Verwandte verloren. Sakura wollte das nicht länger mitansehen, wie ihre Herzen und Seelen bluteten. **Sie hatte die Idee, eine extra Sektion im Konoha-Krankenhaus zu schaffen und setze das auch um, mit Inos Hilfe, für welche sie sehr dankbar ist. ***Tsunade hat sie ermutigt. **Nach 6 Monaten war die Klinik einsatzfähig, ist also seit nunmehr eineinhalb Jahren in Betrieb. *Kapitel 1, Sektion 2: Nicht zur selben Zeit angegriffen, sondern separate Angriffe. *Kapitel 1, Sektion 4: Temari/Shikamaru, Choji/Karui und Ino/Sai **Um TemaShika herrscht eine liebevolle Atmosphäre, welche Ino nicht zu unterbrechen gewagt hat. Sie zeigen es nicht physisch, aber man merkt es. **Choji findet fadenscheinige Ausreden, um nach Kumo zu gehen und ist mit Karui zum Essen verabredet. Es ist sehr offensichtlich... **Ino und Sakura plänkeln wie normale Freundinnen, alles scheint in Ordnung. **Als Ino Sakura von ihrer Liebe zu Sai erzählt, wird sie kleinlaut und stammelt. *Kapitel 1, Sektion 5: Die beiden Männer treten zum ersten Mal auf (Sasuke-Hochstapler und Anführer) **Der "Mann in der Weste" beherrscht Kazekiri no Jutsu. ***Anführer der Nukenin-Gruppe, sehr gut in Wind-Jutsus. **Suna-Nukenin-Gruppe ***Wollen das System stürzen, sind unzufrieden. ***Hegen keinen Groll gegen Konoha, sehen es nicht ein, es anzugreifen, nur damit der Sasuke-Hochstapler ihnen beim Umbruch von Suna hilft. **Der Mann in der Weste greift an, wird jedoch in einem Genjutsu gefangen, dort verletzt und fällt in Reallife in Ohnmacht. **Der Sasuke Hochstapler entkommt den ANBU. *Kapitel 2, Sektion 1: Sais Schützling hat eine Glatze und rasierte Augenbrauen. ***Soll nach den unten genannten Verbrechern suchen oder zumindest Infos sammeln. **Die Attentäter waren von violettem Chakra umhüllt. (Dünn, aber vorhanden) ***Es schränkt sie nicht in ihren Bewegungen ein und steigert die Masse an Chakra enorm. **Sie transformieren nicht, sondern umhüllen sich nur. **Ein Teil des Bingo-Buches, in welchem die Gesuchten nach "Grad der Bösartigkeit" geordnet sind: Tehaikyoudo **Genba, Bou, Tamanuki und Tenzen Bedeutung. (allesamt Teil des obigen) ***Tenzen = Friedlich, ruhig. (Kiri-Nukenin) ***Tamanuki = Seelenlos (Clan) ***Genba = so ungefähr: Szene eines Verbrechens, Tatort (Mitglied der Tamanukis) ***Bou = Die Verstorbenen (Verbrecher-Organisation) ***Baraki = Anführer von "Bou" *Kapitel 2, Sektion 2: Erster Auftritt aller Ärzte aus Suna **Sakura träumt von Sasuke, dass sie ihm in Suna begegnet...Sie hofft, dass dieser Traum in Erfüllung geht. **Mann mit dem Schnauzbart *Kapitel 2, Sektion 3: **Alle Terroristen (Gruppe aus 2/5) sind inhaftiert worden. Einige wurden von Sasuke getötet. **Sasuke will Konoha zerstören und dafür bei Revolution Sunas helfen. **Gaara war bei Angriff auf Terroristen dabei. ***2 Tage zuvor wollte er mit den ANBU die Terroristen gefangen nehmen, stieß jedoch auch auf "Sasuke". **Sasuke ist mit niemandem in Kontakt. *Kapitel 3, Sektion 1: Das Treffen im Haus des Daimyou mit Koharu, Homura, Daimyou, Kakashi, Shizune und den beiden ANBU. **Kido Tsumikis und Magires erster Auftritt. **Deren Charaktere kommen gut heraus. **Magire ist ein Iryounin ***sehr hellhäutig, Monokel, sieht wie ein Student aus/wirkt so. Bewegt sich wie Puppe, unmenschlich. ***monotone Stimme. ***hängt an seine Sätze ein "das ist alles/mehr nicht" (That's all) an. **Kido sehr selbstbewusst und entschlossen. ***Ein Elite/Führender/Vorsitzender-ANBU ("executive class") genau wie Magire, in Kakashis Alter, hat eine Hakennase und einen scharfen Blick. ***Finanzverwalter Danzos, hat immer Kapital für Danzos Pläne beschafft/bereitgestellt. ***Ehemaliges Mitglied der ANBU-Ne. ***Leiter einiger Teams. **Streit: Shizune und Kakashi vs Kido ***Der Etat für die ANBU wurde immer kleiner, während die Kinderklinik viel bekam. Nun möchten die ANBU wieder mehr Geld und das Budget für die Kinderklinik soll nicht weiter steigen, obwohl Shizune argumentiert, dass das Geld für die laufenden Kosten benötigt wird. *Kapitel 3, Sektion 4: Irgendjemand ist der "Nährgrund" oder "Brutstätte". (culture medium) **Kidos Vater wird erwähnt. (Noch kein Auftritt) ***Hat Kido Mut gemacht, dass er mit "dem" auch zur Akademie gehen könnte. ? **Erste Infos über die Fabrik/Anlage. Auch als "Forschungseinrichtung" bezeichnet. ***Wird "Bijuugeister-Droge" (violette Kapseln) eingepackt. ***Überirdischer Teil offizielle, unterirdischer Teil nur Kidos Team (Medizin-Ninja) bekannt. ***Nahe den Außenbezirken errichtet. ***Dort werden Medikamente produziert und jeden Tag geforscht. ***Der überirdische Teil ist aus Ziegelsteinen zur bestmöglichen Tarnung. *Kapitel 4, Sektion 1: weitere Infos über Fabrik. **Sais Informant ist sehr neugierig. (soll eigentlich nur seine Aufgabe erledigen, will aber trotzdem wissen, warum er das tun soll) **Kido interessiert nur der Profit, mehr nicht. *Kapitel 4, Sektion 4: Naruto ist ein Spezial-Ausbilder/Sensei an der Ninja-Akademie **Lässt die Schüler nach dem Kampf das "Zeichen der Versöhnung" machen - wer sich weigert, bekommt von Naruto ne Kopfnuss. ***Iruka hat dasselbe bei Naruto und Sasuke getan. (Episode 257) **Die Kinder nennen Sakura "Superhuman-Strength Sensei" *Kapitel 5, Sektion 1: Ino, Sakura und Sai bilden ein Team. (Ino-Saku-Sai) xD *Kapitel 5, Sektion 4: Magire trägt einen weißen Anzug, Kido einen Mantel. **Sakuras Gefühle zu Sasuke (Sie möchte, dass er zurückkommt, damit sie weiß, dass sie ihm viel bedeutet) **Kidos grauenvoll breites Grinsen. *Kapitel 5, Sektion 5: Ino erwischt Sai beim Duschen xD (Er begrüßt sie nur mit Handtuch bekleidet...) *Kapitel 6, Sektion 1: Kidos Lache: "Kukku" **Sakura weiß, dass sie nun nicht mehr das kleine, schwache Mädchen ist. **Die Jinchuuriki-Droge: Hinunterschlucken, Handzeichen mit beiden Händen machen ---> Rauch hüllt dich ein und du bist eine perfekte Kopie des Chakra-Inhabers. Konoha Hiden Kapitel 1: Neji erscheint Lee ab und an in seinen Träumen, wenn dieser in großen Schwierigkeiten steckt oder Probleme hat *Wenn Lee "um das Dorf rennt", dann durch jede Gasse, über jedes Haus und jede noch so kleine Ecke *Gai ist quickfidele wie eh und je, trainiert jeden Tag, sein Rollstuhl ist dabei unerheblich Kapitel 2: Tentens tägliche Trainingroutine: Training, Frühstück, Training *ihr Frühstück: gedünstete Fleischbrötchen vom Laden nebenan, mit grünem Tee runtergespült *schon früh war ihr klar, dass ihre Chakrakontrolle niemals gut sein wird. Nur in Zeit-Raum-Jutsus war sie talentiert. (spätere Waffenbeschwörung) **entsann sich deshalb auf ihr größtes Talent: Waffenkontrolle/Waffeneinsatz ***bemerkte, dass niemand über die Grundlagen der Waffenkontrolle hinausging, weshalb sie sich für diesen einzigartigen Pfad entschied ***versucht, große Variabilität und Waffen, welche sehr selten benutzt oder gekannt werden, zu kontrollieren **würde nie in der Lage sein, komplizierte Jutsus anzuwenden **irgendwann, während des Trainings mit ihrem Tai-Jutsu affinen Team, wurde sie auf diesem Gebiet stärker als jeder Andere ***doch sie lief immer hinter ihrem Teamkameraden her, war nicht so stark wie sie, weshalb sie Waffen zur Hilfe nahm ***so konnte sie mit Neji und Lee mithalten **niemand verstand ihre wachsende Liebe zu den Waffen, doch sie folgte diesem Weg, no matter what **bald war sie in der Lage, sich bewegende Ziele wie im Stillstand zu beobachten und exakt zu treffen **es ging soweit, dass jeder ohne zu zögern, Tenten als beste Waffenexpertin nennen würde **darauf ist sie sehr stolz, doch immer noch übt sie jeden Tag, tausendmal die Grundlagen, denn das ist es, was ihren Erfolg ausmacht *Lee hat Hausfrauenklamotten an und eine Küchenschürze... Kapitel 3: Shikamaru nervt es, dass er sich seit seiner Kindheit äußerlich kaum verändert hat **Gesteht sich jedoch, dass er zu faul war und sich nicht drum gekümmert haben. "Alles so einfach wie möglich" **Möchte sich einen Kinnbart, wie Chouji, wachsen lassen, um erwachsener zu wirken. **weiß, dass er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sieht *Temari ist eindeutig sehr verlegen und reagiert auf Shikamarus Berührungen *Shikamaru gefällt es, wenn sie lächelt und "normal" ist. *die Beiden gehen oft zusammen aus (geschäftlich), jedoch hat noch nie solch eine romantische Atmosphäre geherrscht Kapitel 4: Für Teuchi schwierig, aus roten Zahlen zu kommen, doch möchte er bis zum Ende weitermachen *"Naruto" (Zutat) war stets der unbeliebteste Belag, bis Naruto (Mensch) allseits bekannt und beliebt wurde. *Vorher besonders Seetang beliebt, da es obendrauf schwimmt und sichtbar ist *Naruto kommt jeden Tag, frühs und abends *Der kleine Junge von früher ist Teuchi sehr ans Herz gewachsen, da niemand Ramen mehr liebt als er und er das Grinsen auch als Erwachsener nicht verloren hat. Kapitel 4: Yamato liest gerne Bücher über Architektur und Bau *Sai verbringt die Nächte mit dem Malen eines Bildes als Hochzeitsgeschenk **Leider fliegt seine Zeichnung, ein Vogel, davon...(zu viel Enthusiasmus, sodass er versehentlich Chakra genutzt hat) *Nahrungspillen/Stimulanzien haben einen enorm hohen Nähstoffanteil **auf der ganzen Welt genutzt, Standard für Shinobi **variieren von Hersteller zu Hersteller, also gibt es auch tausend verschiedene Variante der Inhaltsstoffe **Herstellung: erst alles zu Staub gemahlen (mit Holzstößel), dann in Ballform pressen und entwässern - fertig **Sakuras Nahrungspille (süße Variante): Sesamsamen, Mandeln, Walnüsse, Honig, Kandiszucker und Pudding (Geheimzutat...) **an der Akademie gab es "Kunoichi-Stunden", in denen die Mädchen Blumen binden, Teezeremonie-Abläufe, Kulturen, Verhalten und Kochen lernten ***sie sollten zu Frauen heranwachsen, auch wenn die Shinobi werden wollten ***Ino war immer die Beste, während Sakura nicht mithalten konnte *Ino und andere Kinder haben Sakura als Kind zum Spaß "Stirnie Revolution" (forehead revolution) genannt Ö_Ö Kapitel 5: Iruka geht als Narutos Vater auf dessen Hochzeit *er hatte als Kind niemals jemanden, der ihn anerkennt oder lobt *jedesmal, wenn er heimkam und alles leer vorfand, musste er an seine Eltern denken **hat immer voller Stolz über seine Eltern gesprochen, bevor sie starben **wollte so sein wie sie, sie unterstützen *hatte bei Naruto anfangs gemischte Gefühle, ignorierte ihn und fühlte sich nutzlos, während er ausgeschlossen wurde *dann realisierte er, dass Naruto so ist wie er und war sehr froh darüber *durch Naruto entschied er, dass er Lehrer werden will *Iruka kennt Mizuki seit seiner Kindheit **haben sich zusammen für die Lehrerprüfung beworben, haben zusammen als Lehrer gearbeitet und sich gegenseitig geholfen Kapitel 7 und 8 (ab Soraku Ankunft): Mirai ist ein sehr lebhaftes und glückliches Mädchen *nennt Akamaru "Akakiba/Shinomaru" und Kiba "Kibamaru" (tut dies schon immer/lange) **außerdem Shino "Onkel Käferchen" (Uncle Buggy), worüber dieser überhaupt nicht glücklich ist. Er sieht sich eher als "großer Bruder Käferchen" **in Anlehnung daran nennt Shino Kiba "Idiotmaru" *zieht Akamaru an den Ohren und reitet auf ihm *die beiden kommen oft bei Spaziergängen vorbei und spielen mit ihr *Kurenai ist Hausfrau *Kiba und Shino kennen Hanabi nicht gut, trotz ihrer Beziehung zu Hinata **Hanabi ist eine modebewusste, extravagante junge Frau mit speziellem Geschmack *Kurenai liebt Shouchuu, japanischer Branntwein. Hochprozentiger und weniger süßlich als Sake **vermisst scheinbar die alten Zeiten, da sie Kiba für seinen Kinnbart "straft" - sie kneift Kiba in beide Wangen, die doch "früher so weich waren" **war eine unerbittliche/unbarmherzige, willensstarke un strenge Leherin **nutze schwindelerregende Genjutsu im Training, um es zu erschweren ***Shino wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken **war ihre Art, ihre Liebe zu zeigen und es hat Team 8 stärker gemacht *Shino hat noch niemals Alkohol getrunken, da er meist sehr stark riecht. Stark riechendes isst/ trinkt er nicht. **schlecht für seine Insekten, pures Gift *Soraku = Dorf voll Abtrünniger, unerreichbar für jedes Dorf oder Land **sieht aus wie normales Dorf, doch die dort wohnenden Leute sind ein Clan von "dunklen Kaufleuten" ***dunkle Gerüchte über Dorf, außerdem haben Leute verbotene, seltene Waffen ***momentan vollkommen zerstört, eine einzige Ruine ***zersplitterte Fensterscheiben, verblassende Farbe, zerstörte Wände ***wirkt wie seit langer Zeit verlassen, davor jedoch muss blühendes Leben wie in Konoha geherrscht haben ***Wind pfeift durch die Risse, sonst keine Geräusche ***laut Tamaki kann man sich leicht verirren ***laut Shino hätten sich alleine ihr Ziel ohne Tamaki nie oder erst nach langem Suchen gefunden ***Menschen sind Außenseiter ***in den Außenbezirken stehen keine Gebäude mehr und es herrscht dichter Nebel ***die Statuen der "Schutzgötter der Reisenden" (Traveller's Guardian Deities) befinden sich vor dem Bambushain ***dort kann man Gaben hinlegen und am nächsten Tag steht dort Honigwein, derjenige, der es hinstellt, wird Barkeeper genannt. Niemand hat ihn ja gesehen. ***innerhalb des Bambushains wird der Nebel noch dicker, die Statuen markieren "die Grenze zur Welt der Götter" ***sieht alles gleich aus **Kiba und Shino: Kiba war immer ein "Problemkind" ***Shino wollte nie mit ihm in ein Team, doch nun ist es ganz normal ***er sagt sogar, dass Kiba mittlerweile derjenige ist, dem er am meisten vertraut und der ihm immer zuhört ***hat entweder im Unterricht geschlafen oder eine Rakete gebaut ***war mit Naruto auf demselben Level ***ist wie ein Irrer auf dem Schulhof in den Pausen rumgerannt ***Team 8 sind das bestausgebildetste Gen-Jutsu-Team in Konoha (Kurenai) **Ninja-Katzen: ***beobachten Eindringlinge die ganze Zeit, "als würden tausend Augen ständig folgen" ***können ihren Geruch verdecken (durch Fellpflege), tragen einen Kimono, sprechen "Menschisch", nutzen Ninjutsu ***leben mit den Menschen zusammen, dienen ihnen und sind gleichzeitig eine erhebliche Autorität in der Stadt ***überwachen die Stadt bei Tag und Nacht, gehen gegen Eindringlinge vor ***wahrscheinlich haben die Katzen die Stadt in ihrem Sinne umgebaut und zu einem "Labyrinth" gemacht ***ihr schmeckt Inukekka, obwohl es für Hunde gedacht ist ***ist sehr stolz **Shino nutzt Mushi Yose no Jutsu (Kapitel 8) ***ursprünglich genutzt, um Ökologie zu untersuchen ***Basis-Jutsu jedes Aburama-Clan Mitgliedes **Shino nutzt Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Kapitel 8) **außerdem hat er in seinem Körper Käfer gezüchtet, die Gifte neutralisieren können **ist mit Torune Seite an Seite wie mit einem Bruder aufgewachsen **Scherzhaft: Shinos Vorschlag, das Flöhe-Jutsu der Katze "Ninpou: Flöhe-Shuriken" zu nennen **beherrscht außerdem das Bunshin no Jutsu in der Katzenfutter-Variante (xD) **Kiba und die Katze können sich nicht ausstehen, nennen sich "Köter" oder "scheiß Katze" **Kiba redet sinnloses Zeug, als er Tamaki das erste Mal begegnet ***reden entspannt miteinander, verstehen sich sofort sehr gut ***Momo gefällt das gar nicht ***Tamakis Katze heißt "Momo" (die Ninja-Katze, die sie geärgert hat - männlich) **Der Imker: ***trägt eine ANBU-Maske mit Bienenmuster ***von einem Schwarm an Honigbienen umgeben, sodass man seinen Körper nicht erkennen kann bzw. Körper besteht aus Honigbienen ***klare, leise und androgyne Stimme, sehr mysteriös da er/sie auch kaum Emotion in der Stimme zeigt ***seine Bienen und Hornissen haben Gift in ihrem Stachel ***kommt aus Iwagakure und wird verfolgt, weshalb er sich nach Soraku zurückgezogen hat (Flüchtling) ***stammt aus einem Clan mit Bienennutzern, welcher ausgerottet ist. Letzter Überlebender ***ist vor jedem Kampf weggerannt, wollte niemals das Leben eines Shinobi ***so hat er alles hingeschmissen und ist in den Bambushain geflohen - wenn es nur diesen Ausweg gibt, dann soll es so sein ***lebt nur im Hier und Jetzt, keine Vergangenheit, keine Zukunft ***sein Haus liegt tief im Nebel, hat ein Strohdach und wirkt sehr zurückgezogen **Das Jutsu des Imkers: ***hat sich das Jutsu selbst auferlegt, welcher über dem Bambushain liegt ***nutze einen kleinen Teil des natürlichen Nebels, um daraus eine Umgebung zu machen, aus der es keinen Ausweg gibt ***jeder, der aus dem Wald gehen möchte, landet wieder im Wald ***kann es nicht einmal selbst auflösen ***"jeder ist verloren in diesem Nebel" ***Shino wird auch erfasst und verliert seine Zukunft und Vergangenheit aus den Augen ***möchte dort bleiben, bis er sich an Team 8 erinnert ***das Jutsu lässt einem Zukunft und Vergangenheit unwichtig erscheinen, doch wer es durchbricht, sich also erinnert, kann den Ausgang sehen ***wer an seinen Weg glaubt und nicht aufgibt, dem kann der Nebel nichts anhaben **Der Honigwein: ***bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit ***hergestellt aus Bienen *die neue Konoha-Weste ist langlebiger/strapazierfähiger und leichter als die alte Gaara Hiden *Kapitel 1: Sunagakure ist lebensfeindlich, selbst Bakterien gedeihen dort nicht, geschweige denn Tiere oder Pflanzen *Sunagakure ist eine Oase, Mittag sind es über 40 Grad und nachts unter 0 *Suna ist bizarr geformt, es gibt Legenden, dass Susanoo und Amaterasu es vor langer Zeit mit Hilfe nicht-menschlicher Techniken geformt haben *Das Hokage-Büro ist unscheinbar in der Mitte des Dorfes *Gaara: **ist mit dem einfachsten zufrieden **seine Kleidung ist die der meisten Shinobi, keine Extravaganz **ist 20 Jahre alt **versteht nichts von Beziehungen zwischen Frau und Mann (hat das Flirtparadies gelesen und war hinterher nicht schlauer) ***hat jedoch langsam verstanden, dass es da einen Unterschied zu einer Beziehung innerhalb der Familie gibt *Die Geschichte von Konoha und Suna: **als sich zum ersten Mal die Kage bildeten, hat Konoha Suna mit fruchtbarem Land geholfen, zu überleben **auch wenn Suna immer als der "aggressor" schien, hat auch Konoha versucht, Suna zu destabilisieren **sa brodelte es im Untergrund, obwohl es von außen wie eine gute Allianz schien **deshalb ist die Hochzeit von Temari und Shikamaru auch politisch wichtig *Amagi: **ist Kankurous Untergebener/Teammitglied und steht unter seiner Aufsicht **ist ein Junge von ungefähr 15 Jahren **hat die Chuunin-Prüfung mit 13 bestanden **hat einen androgynen Körper und wird oft für ein Mädchen gehalten **hat kastanenbraunes, engelgleiches Haar **nutzt Dolche und Kozura (Schwerter befestigt an Schwertscheiden), die er an Chakrafäden befestigt auf den Gegner feuert ***ähnlich der Puppenkontrolle **scheint ziemlich selbstsicher und ehrgeizig *Kajuura, Spitzname "Raijinga": **Raijinga=Lightning God Self **stammt aus Ishigakure **ist im Bingo-Buch als A-Rang deklariert und gehört zu einer Gruppe **Jonin **hat seine 3 Schüler umgebracht und 10 Einwohner, zudem mehr als 100 kleine Mädchen **wurde von Kankurou gefangen genommen **kann Doujutsu nutzen *Toujuurou: **ist Nummer 2 des Ältesten-Rates nach Ebizou **wird als dessen Nachfolger gehandelt **ist sehr unsensibel, da er Gaara auf seine Niederlage gegen Naruto anspricht und diese auch noch als "fallender Affe von einem Baum" vergleicht **sind schon viele Jahre seit seiner aktiven Zeit vergangen **weißes und kahl werdendes Haar, doch er hat den "totalen Durchblick" **Kapitel 4: war einmal der stärkste Taijutsu-Nutzer Sunagakures ***war generell jedem überlegen, ob Genjutsu, Windversteck oder Beschwörungen ***sein Markenzeichen war der leichte Gang seines Körpers ***hasst es, alt zu sein, sodass sein Körper nicht mehr so wil, wie er ***beneidet die Jugend ***gute Beziehung zu Maizuru *Kapitel 2: In der Nähe Sunagakures liegt eine kleine, belebte Oase **laut, voll, farbenprächtig, mit Nachtclubs und allerhand Völkern sowie Touristen, die die Wüste erkunden wollen **Gaara trifft sich dort in einem Nobel-Hotel mit seiner zukünftigen Braut **weder vollständig vom Daimyou noch von Shinobi kontrolliert **das Hotel wurde für Gaara und seine Braut reserviert, was nicht schwer ist, da das Hotel extra für solche Treffen von Sunagakure unterhalten wird (Dummy-Company) *Gaaras Outfit: dunkelblauer Anzug, polierte Schuhe mit Eisenplatten, diamantene Krawattennadel und Manschetten, Mini-Shuriken an beiden *Gaara trinkt kein Alkohol **Schmeckt grauenvoll, hinterlässt einen bitteren Geschmack. *Kankurou ist der Anführer der Anti-Terror-Einheit (war harte Arbeit, ihn dazu zu überreden) und deshalb kaum in Suna *Gaara vermisst die früheren Tage zu dritt - beide Geschwister haben nun kaum noch Zeit für ihn *Sunagakure ist an Waffen limitiert, da der Daimyou Geld sparen möchte **Amagi gefällt es nicht, dass die Shinobi keine Anerkennung für ihre Taten im Krieg bekommen und die Daimyou die politische Macht haben *Nur sehr wenige nennen Gaara während seiner Zeit als Kazekage "Gaara" **Baki ist einer davon **Baki ist laut Gaara wie ein Granitfelsen, welche jahrelang vom Wüstenwind geschliffen wurde, zudem ist er immer loyal *Sunagakure und die anderen Dörfer haben viele fähige Kämpfer verloren, weshalb explizit Suna kaum noch erfahrene/fähige Sinobi hat *Hakuto Houki ist eine Frau, die man nur als "wunderschön" beschreiben kann **wohldefiniertes Aussehen **tintenschwarzes, glänzendes Haar bis zu den Schultern, einfacher Kimono, doch mit nicht zu vielen Edelsteinen bestickt **reine und helle Haut, nicht zu dünn, muskulös durch das Training als Shinobi **Gesicht erinnert an eine golden strahlende Lilie (dieser Vergleich...) **ihre Hobbies sind lesen und Harfe spielen **sie verfällt zwar bei Angriffen nicht in Panik, aber man merkt ihr ihre Angst an (grüne Gesichtsfarbe) **Genin-Level, Amateur **Kapiel 3: Shousen Jutsu (exzellente Heiler-Fähigkeiten) **sehr ängstliche, dafür aber auch hilfsbereite Person, die sich sehr um andere sorgt **respektvoll, da sie Gaara auch nach dem kennenlernen noch mit sama anspricht **wurde gezwungen, Gaaras Frau zu werden (wäre in Suna wie ein Vogel im Käfig gewesen) *der Houki-Clan: **stammt ursprünglich aus Konohagakure **hat sich jedoch in Suna eningebürgert **Leute hatten Vorbehalte gegen den Clan, doch Gaara war das egal und er hat sie als Erster engagiert (Jobs) **waren noch nie bei der Regierung beschäftigt *unbekannter Typ: **nutzt Fäden, die aus dem Chakra einer uralten, riesigen Spinne gemacht sind **kann man mit Wind-Jutsus nicht zerreißen und spannen sich noch fester, wenn man sich wehrt **zudem saugen sie dann das Chakra aus *Etoro Kin'iro und Metoro Kin'iro **junge Männer von mittelmäßiger Statur **Nuke-Nin **spezialisiert auf die Zerstörung von Gebäuden und Händler-Schiffen **tricksen gerne mit ihrem gleichen Aussehen **haben zahllose Leute umgebracht und zahllose Tanker zerstört **haben 20 Untergebene, die allesamt sehr stark sind und sogar gegen Akatsuki bestehen könnten (Übertreibung laut Gaara) **Gaara muss zugeben, dass sie mit ihrer Kombo-Attacke sehr stark sind und auch talentiert sein müssen **Etoro... ***scheint mordlustig zu sein, da er so einen Blick in den Augen hat ***trägt farbenprächtige Ohrringe ***zudem sehr gesprächig ***älter ***nutzt Lava (Youton) ***Jutsu: Flammen-Geschosse/Kugeln (flaming bullets), Kombi-Jutsu mit Metoro **Metoro... ***wortkarg ***trägt auffällige Ringe (Unterscheidungsmerkmal) ***jünger ***nutzt Stahl (Kouton) **werden die "Konijiki-Zwillinge" genannt, stammen aus Ishigakure **sind im Bingo-Buch eingetragen *Temari... **hat ein explosives Amulett an ihrem Ärmel **nutzt ein neues Jutsu: Flashing fireworks = Fuuton: Senkou Hanabi = aufblitzendes/blinkendes Feuerwerk ***zuerst wirft sie Shuriken, dann erzeugt sie einen Windstoß, welcher die Shuriken auf dem Boden aufprallen und wie Flummis wieder hochspringen lässt ***so werden die Waffen beschleunigt und eine Flugbahn erzeugt, mit der der Gegner nicht rechnet ***der Chakraverbrauch scheint sehr hoch zu sein, da Temari danach droht, umzukippen *Gaara nutzt Sabaku Kyuu **zudem Fuuton: Multi layered gale = Windversteck: Mehrschichtiger Sturm = Fuuton: Yae Hayate ***der Anwender schichtet Vakuum aufeinander, um seine Verteidigung zu erhöhen oder zu unterstützen **zudem: wolf cornering sand castle = Sunajou Roukaku = Sandschloss des umzingelten Wolfes ***Sand bildet sich um den Gegner herum, dann entstehen 10 Sandaugen gleichzeitig und Gaara kann den Gegner genau anvisieren. Dann wird er mit Sandgeschossen angegriffen **Sand Schwert = Suna no Ken ***riesig, windet sich wie eine Schlange (form und dehnbar) und verletzt Gegner tödlich *Shijima Houki heißt die Frau, die Hakuto u.a. begleitet (die mit der dicken Brille) **Jonin-Level, Schönheit, sieht man von der Brille ab **greift mit Houshuriken an, mit bis zu 8 gleichzeitig ***Houshuriken = sehr schwere "Bolzen" (wie auch immer man das beschreiben soll) aus Stahl, die nicht schnell sind, dafür schwer ***sollen den Gegner töten, anders als Shuriken oder Kunai **erweist Temari großen Respekt, da sie sie mit "sama" anredet **sehr fähige Kunoichi, die Houshuriken mit komprimierter Luft füllt und die explodieren, wenn sie zerstört werden sollen **Kapitel 4: kann Kage Bunshin no Jutsu einsetzen **Hakutos große Schwester **ihre Augen sind nicht menschlich, sie strahlen in allen sieben Regenbogenfarben ***"Strudel des Nichts" ***hat kaum Kontrolle darüber, aufgrund der künstlichen Maßnahmen, welche ihren Körper ungewöhnlich schnell veränderten ***Doujutsu sorgt dafür, dass man die Kontrolle über sein Chakra verliert und Schmerzen und Fieber erleidet, da das Chakra immer stärker und unkontrollierbar wird ***auch Shijima spürt die Auswirkungen, da ihre Augen ein misslungenes Experiment sind ***Gaara fühlt sich, als würde er aufgrund seines Chakras explodieren **war ein freiwilliges Versuchskaninchen, hat sich von Orochimaru gut zureden lassen **hasst sich dafür, dass ihre kleine Schwester zum neuen Oberhaupt erzogen wurde und ihre Liebe aufgeben musste *Kapitel 4: Gaara kann Fußspuren im Sand sichtbar machen, welche vorher verwischt wurden ("der Sand lügt mich nicht an") *Shigezane Houki (Meister des Metall-Abbaus) **sieht Gaara sehr ähnlich **nicht älter als Gaara, schwarzes, kurzes Haar **hat von Rasa beigebracht bekommen, wie man Metall aus der Erde holt (Metal mining) ***bestimmtes Nin-Jutsu, bei dem man Metall-Kristalle und andere Mineralien aus der Erde holt ***wurde dafür von Gaaras Vater immer gelobt, er erzählte sogar seinen Kindern von den talentierten Mann **Wasser-Nutzer (sehr ungewöhnlich für die Wüste) ***Wasserversteck: Wasser-Klinge/Schwert ***holt für sein Jutsu das Grundwasser aus der Erde ***das Jutsu hat er von Rasa gelernt, da es essentiell für den Mineralien-Abbau ist (um Tunnel zu graben und Funken zu vermeiden) **kann Treibsand erschaffen (Ninjutsu, Name unbekannt) ***durchnässt vorher den Sand mit seinem Wasser-Jutsu **Kapitel 5: Wasser-Shuriken (Mizu Shuriken) ***formt in seiner Hand Shuriken aus Wasser **Wasser-Speer (Mizu yari?) ***riesiger Speer, was sogar Gaaras absolute Verteidigung mühelos durchstößt ***Gaara ist geschockt ***mischt Kalzium und vulkanisches Gestein mit dem Speer, um den Sand zu durchbrechen ***Technik, die Gaaras Vater ersonnen hat, um seinen Sohn umzubringen *Gaara kann das Jiton anwenden und es mit seinem Sand mischen Tiere und Beschwörungen abarbeiten bezüglich des ersten Auftrittes in den Hiden!! Heißt: Infobox editieren. Aufgrund Kakashis Ninken in KH (Kapitel 5) und Momo in KH2. Ausrüstung abarbeiten aufgrund von Soushuuga in KH (Kapitel 6). ---- }}| - colspan="5" align="center" |}} |- |width="50%" align="left"| }|Game } ◄ Vorheriges Game| }} < 13}}| | }} | |1}}-1}}| }-1}}}}} ◄ Vorheriges Game|◄ Vorheriges Game}}|◄ Vorheriges Game}}}} |width="50%" align="right"| }|Game } Nächstes Game ►| }} < 13}}| | }} | |1}}+1}}| }+1}}}}} Nächstes Game ►|Nächstes Game ►}}|Nächstes Game ►}}}} |- |colspan=3 bgcolor=# } | |} Folgende Codezeilen können eingegeben werden: Projekt: Missionsübersicht Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Kategorie:Testseite